lOLIVER sONG sHUFFLE
by Brickhead1992
Summary: put my ipod on shuffle and got these 10 dribbles


Ok so i got bored put my ipod on shuffle and got these ten dribbles

Disclaimer-I dont own hannah montana characters or this idea or the songs

i do own the storys though.

**

* * *

**

**First Time-Lifehouse**

Oliver has never been the coolest kid in school, but he has always been the best friend of the one and only Lilly Trescott. Both have had their ups and downs in relationships but none of them have ever lasted long. They both knew what they wanted but neither was brave enough to admit they wanted the same thing. Until one day when Oliver got brave and let Lilly know that what he wants is her. She was absolutely ecstatic about it. She even told him that it felt like the first time she was ever in love and ten times better.

**Fix You-Coldplay**

Oliver and Lilly have been together for a mere day before things went wrong. That night while Lilly was going home from Oliver's she got in a fatal accident. Oliver was crushed. He had never felt so strongly about one person before Lilly. When she was in the car crash the only thing Oliver knew how to do was cry. No one ever saw him without a frown and tearstained face anymore. He knew that he could never fix what happened but he never stopped trying. He couldn't sleep and he knew he could never replace his broken heart. He knew the only way to fix anything was to die himself but, he also knew that if he died to soon that she would be disappointed in him. When he did pass away at the age of 76 his heart beat for her for the last time. Everyone knew that after he was gone that he fixed what no one thought anyone could ever fix.

**Fly-Hilary Duff**

Lilly always knew the ways to cheer Oliver up. She would tell him encouraging things and get him back on his feet when he fell. Then one summer changed everything Lilly was moving. Oliver was devastated. The only reason he was ever sane was because of Lilly being there for him but Lilly knew that know matter what Oliver could push through every obstacle and fly. She's told him this many times and it never really sank in until that last time she said it. They were on the phone a couple years after she had moved. Oliver had called her telling her how his parents were fighting again. Lilly just told him the same thing she always has but this time it clicked in Oliver's head that he really could push through and fly because he had Lilly in his life still and they were 200 miles away from each other.

**Fly With Me-The Jonas Brothers**

Lilly's favorite movie had always been Peter Pan. She's always loved the cliché love story of Peter and Wendy even though it wasn't really there in the story. Every time her and Oliver watched it she would always point out every little detail that proved they were in love. Oliver being the boy he is never saw any of it. The only thing he ever new about love was nothing. One night was different though while watching the movie he actually listened to what Lilly was saying about the two main characters. By the end of the movie he had found so many similarities between Peter and Wendy and him and Lilly that he wasn't sure what was going through his head. All he knew was that he was in love with his best friend. That night before he left Oliver risked everything. When she walked him to he front door he stopped turned around and kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled away to fast for her to even react she looked stunned. There were so many expressions crossing her face at once he didn't know what to do. Finally when Lilly regained herself and smiled he didn't waste any time before he kissed her again and this time letting her respond. When they finally pulled apart Oliver asked her one question, "Will you fly with me?" All she could do was nod her head and wrap her arms around him again in a giant hug.

**Forever & Always-Taylor Swift**

The first time Oliver and Lilly had ever seen each other was that first day of pre-school. Whenever Oliver thinks about it remembers that it was a Tuesday and that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Lilly remembers it completely different. She remembers seeing a crazy looking mop haired kid staring at her the whole day and asking her to hold his hand. Of coarse she did but as far as anyone knows it was just to use his crayons. That's why the first time he said, "I'll love you forever and always" she believed it. When Oliver said that he meant it and he really will love her forever and always but of coarse all good things have to stop. So when Oliver stopped calling it had nothing to do with not loving Lilly it was more the fact that he loved her too much and he was only 16. Lilly would wait up all night just waiting for a call but it never came. After a week of Oliver not calling she just gave up and told herself he never meant anything he had ever said to her. They were both miserable about not having each other anymore but Oliver knew he couldn't show it out in public, so he started dating other girls and cut of complete contact with Lilly. Lilly on the other hand didn't care what people saw and everyone knew that she was crushed except of coarse the one that mattered. By the time they were out of high school both had gone their separate ways knowing that they would never be completely happy without each other but both were too stubborn to do anything about that. So from then on out both of them knew forever and always wasn't really forever and always.

**Gift Of A Friend-Demi Lovato**

Lilly had always had a bad time growing up. With her parents divorce, grandparents dieing, and of coarse boys but she knew she would always keep one boy in her life above all the rest. He was her best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken. As far as best friends go they never got better then Oliver. Whenever her parents would fight Oliver would be there the minute she called. Especially when they signed the divorce papers. For a week he stayed over her house. Mrs. Trescott never minded Oliver was like her son same with Mrs. Oken Lilly was like her daughter. When her grandparents died of coarse it was Oliver to the rescue. He never left her side for about a month he did everything with her and it was a good thing they had the same classes because he probably would have gotten in trouble for skipping class. Oliver was always Lilly's shoulder to cry on. Whenever a boy broke Lilly's heart he would be there and then the next day in school she wouldn't see him at all because he'd have gotten suspended and grounded for beating whomever the boy was up before school on school grounds. Lilly never knew why Oliver was always there whenever she needed him or why he would get in trouble for her but she was always sure of one thing and that one thing was that she loved him. If he ever needed her in any way, shape or form she'd be there for him.

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

Oliver Oken has always tried to be a ladies man but for some reason he could never keep a girlfriend until Jonnie came around. Of coarse he liked her but he knew his friends didn't. Especially his best friend Lilly, he had know idea why though. They had so much in common like that fact that they both like sports, they were both really pretty, and many more. They were almost like the same person they were so alike. Lilly of coarse only hated Jonnie more when she started going out with Oliver. The only reason Oliver wasn't the ladies man he should be was because of Lilly. A lot of the girls thought they were together and that's how Lilly liked it she so never told them differently. You see Lilly has always been in love with Oliver so whenever he did get a girlfriend she would break it up. Oliver being the donut he is never knew it was Lilly breaking up him and whomever he was with at the time. By the time Oliver and Jonnie started going out Lilly was getting good at messing up Oliver's relationships. So it wasn't hard breaking the two of them up. But she knew something was different and she also knew that this one she wouldn't have to mess with because as the weeks went by she saw Oliver pulling away. When they didn't split even after Oliver lost interest. Lilly found it was her time to get the donut she loved. So she marched right up to them both and told Oliver that she didn't like Jonnie and that he should be with her. Oliver of coarse was the happiest guy on the planet. Oliver had always loved Lilly and only stayed with Jonnie after he didn't like her anymore to make Lilly jealous. Because secretly he knew about Lilly breaking him and his girlfriends up he just wanted to see how long it took her to crack.

**Girls & Boys-Good Charlotte**

All the boys lived by one motto 'Girls don't like boys they like cars and money.' So every boy in Seaview High had nice cars and the highest paying jobs they could have at the moment. Oliver on the other hand didn't live by that saying cause he knew girls. His two best friends were girls he never heard the end of their complaining about how they hate guys that try to impress girls with material things. So of coarse Oliver drives his dad old pick up and works at McDonalds.

**Hello Beautiful-Jonas Brothers**

Oliver had got accepted to go on a tour of the world for a year. That meant only one thing leaving the girl of his dreams back in Malibu. Him and Lilly had been going out since freshman year and it was now their senior year. Oliver was leaving tomorrow morning and the last thing he told Lilly was "I love you so much and no matter what I see out in the world nothing could add up to the beauty of your eyes." With that he left. A couple weeks went by and he called Lilly every night before he went to bed and he always started the conversation the same way and always finished it the same way. He'd start off by saying "Hello beautiful, I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you, its true." and always ended it "Tonight I'm gonna fly. Cause I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes. I love you." When he finally did come back she was right there waiting. He always knew he was lucky but once he saw those eyes he knew he wasn't just lucky but so much more. So right there in the middle of the airport he got down on one knee and asked a question he was dying to ask her forever. He said "Hello beautiful, will you marry me so I could have you too love and see those eyes everyday of the rest of my life and yours?" Lilly was speechless and once he pull the ring he's had since his grandmother passed away she couldn't take it anymore. She nodded her head till it looked like it was going to come off her head and jumped into his arms.

**I Am What I Am-Jonas Brothers**

Oliver was never the type of guy that changed for a girl and Lilly knew that. So of coarse when they started going out she didn't try to change anything. Oliver even told her when they first started going out that he wouldn't change a thing about him, not even for her the girl he's been in love with since pre-school. All she said back to him was good. When he heard this he looked surprised. He didn't think she would take it so well. "Why?" He asked her and she look confused at this. "What do you mean?" "Why is that good? I just told you to not change me. Every other girl would have walked away and said 'never mind'." "Well first off I'm not every other girl and second of all I like you just as you are." She said and then kissed him right on the lips. When the pulled apart he said "Well good cause I am what I am."

* * *

Ok so im not to sure ho good these are ill let you be the judge. Review please!


End file.
